With an HIV prevalence rate of 38.5 percent among adults aged 15 to 49, the most economically productive age group, and a shortage of health care providers equipped to provide AIDS care, Botswana is experiencing an economic and public health crisis. In addition, despite a successful tuberculosis prevention program, particularly regarding the prevention of tuberculosis among those who are HIV positive, tuberculosis is responsible for 20 percent of all hospital admissions and 20 percent of adult deaths in Botswana. While the spread of these diseases offer a challenging future for the country, Botswana is committed to supporting research and interventions aimed at halting these epidemics and caring for those affected. As Botswana undertakes efforts to advance comprehensive responses to the AIDS epidemic- such as providing antiretroviral therapy and establishing new education and outreach programs-developing means by which scientific and operational research capacity increases is critical. Data gathered from such efforts will have important implications for improving care, creating effective prevention methods, and designing better public health programs and policies. Therefore, the development of training programs for those who are to be engaged in clinical, operational, and health services research must be carefully developed so as to build upon Botswana's expertise and to offer new opportunities for those in need of additional information and training. Through this proposal, we will develop a comprehensive research training plan for HIV, AIDS, and tuberculosis in Botswana that meets the specific needs of the country and region, ensures long-term sustainability, and fosters collaboration with other organizations and individuals working within the country .Specific activities for Phase I include community sensitization and education about ongoing and future research efforts, identification of resources for the training program's implementation, and the development of partnerships from a broad spectrum of disciplines and organizations. During the grant year we also will develop a plan to select and recruit people for long-term training at the University of Botswana, Botswana-Harvard Partnership for HIV Research and Education in Gaborone, and at the Harvard AIDS Institute in Boston.